


Hearts and Penguins

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward Nygma's Origami Penguin, M/M, The Iceberg Lounge, softest of the soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Smitten.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	Hearts and Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, this is by far the longest time I've logged into one of these drawings. I enjoyed it, but damn haha Anyway, I got this idea in my head and that was that, it had to be. I went a bit overboard, but NO REGERTS lol


End file.
